1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories attachable to a vehicle and in particular it relates to a fender flare and method of attaching the flare to a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Manufacturers and users add fender flares to vehicles for aesthetic appeal, functionality and other reasons. An individual desiring a "custom" look will add flares to change the appearance of the vehicle from the "stock look". Flares provide a functional feature to a vehicle when oversize tires having an increased width are mounted on the vehicle. The flares provide an extension to the fender to bring the vehicle with the oversize tires into compliance with licensing requirements in some states. The flares also protect the fender surface from impact by surface material on the roadway, such as gravel, mud or debris that is propelled by the tires of the vehicle.
The flares are most often of one piece construction being molded or formed of a durable material such as plastic. The flares are configured to blend with the contour of the fender surface surrounding the wheel wall. The flares are fitted to the fender of the vehicle with a lower edge of the flare having an extension that fits under the fender edge and is fastened to a turned-in flange of the fender edge surrounding the wheel well. The body portion of the flares are bowed outwardly from the wheel well to extend the fender width and are curved back toward the fender and thereby cover a portion of the fender surrounding the wheel well. An upper edge of the flare is in contact with the fender surface. The molded or formed flares as described are substantially rigid as required to retain the bowed shape, which in turn creates the problem of rubbing or wearing as hereafter described.
In order to secure the upper edge that is in contact with the fender surface, some flares have fasteners installed through the fender. This is undesirable since the flares are removable. With the flare removed, the holes in the fender are exposed and detract from the vehicle's appearance.
A fender extension as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,608 issued to Logan does not use fasteners through the upper edge of the flare in contact with the fender surface. As disclosed by Logan, the flare is made to be resilient and is flexed and maintained in that flexed condition while the lower edge is fastened. This provides a permanent biasing force that urges the upper edge against the fender surface. This arrangement is also not satisfactory. Due to the inherent vibration of the vehicle and the substantial rigidity of the flare material, the upper edge of the flare continuously rubs against the fender surface. The edge is in frictional contact with the fender surface and such rubbing causes a wearing action that will wear through the paint and detract from the vehicle's appearance when the flare is removed.
The rubbing of the upper flare edge directly against the fender surface, i.e., due to vibration or other causes, is undesirable. As the protective paint applied to the fender surface is worn off, the exposed metal of the fender is no longer protected and those exposed areas will be subject to accelerated rusting.
A further problem is created by the cavity between the flare and the fender, i.e., due to the bowed shape of the flare. As the upper edge of the flare is vibrated, grit and moisture will work down between the biased upper edge and the fender surface and become lodged in the cavity. The entry of contaminants into the cavity is detrimental, especially in climate zones where salt and sand mixtures or the like are applied to icy roads. The entry and containment of these mixtures into the cavity promotes corrosion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fender flare that has its upper edge bonded to the fender surface, in a manner whereby the edge is cushioned against vibration and whereby the bonding provides a seal against entry of contaminants into the cavity.